I Will Survive
by animeloverwoiis
Summary: song fanfic. kinda lame i was listin to I Will Survive and i was in the mood so i just decided to write it. its sxs and i thought it was cute and so did my friends. i made it for my friend kels so read if u want to


**I Will Survive!**

**hey all this my first fanfic so hope you enjoy! this is for you kels!**

**oh one more thing if u liked it go on and review but if u didnt like it dont say anything!**

**also i dont care about mistakes just the story ok!**

Our story begins with sakura and tomoyo getting ready for their 70's dance.

Sakura and Shaoran had recently broken up after a 9 year relationship. Shaoran just said it was over and left without any explantion. Sakura was broken hearted but she did recover.

So now their school was having a 70's dance and they asked if people wanted to do karaoke and evrybody said yes!

Sakura was planning on singing "I Will Survive" since she was feeling what the song said. What she didnt plan on was that shaoran was gonna be their. 

"Wow sakura u look so kawaii!"tomoyo said while finishing applying makeup on sakura. ((i dont know how to describe so just imagine something from the 70's ok for everyone alright!)) "thanks you look beautiul too tomoyo"sakura said.

**At the dance **

"Wow, this place looks amazing!" sakura said while looking around their school gym. "tomoyo you and the dance commity did a great job!" Thanks sakura." Tomoyo looked at her best friend and knew that shes trying so hard to be strong. 

"All right everyone lets get this party started!" A guy with the mic said. "whos first to start the karaoke."

Sakura raised her hand and was chosen to start. "ok which song will you be singing for us saukura?" the guy with the mic asked her. "I Will survive" sakura replied. " "awesome!"

Shaoran was standing at the back watching sakura on stage. Feeling so stupid for breaking up with her without even telling her why. The reason why he broke up with her was beause the Elders wanted him to get married right with an arranged marraige and he wouldnt do it so they said he had to break up with sakura and fight to keep her without telling her anything.

He had to find out some way to tell sakura but she wouldnt listin to him. No matter how much he tried to explain she woldnt listin and she even starting ingoring him. He knew how much he hurt her and it pained him so much because he loved her so much.

Sakura was getting ready to sing. Now you hear the music in the background.

"I Will Survive by Gloria Gaynor"

"This goes out to all those who have broken hearts! Dont worry you all will Survive!"

_At first I was afraid, I was petrified  
Kept thinkin' I could never live without you by my side  
But then I spent so many nights thinkin' how you did me wrong  
And I grew strong and I learned how to get along _

_And so you're back from outer space  
I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face  
I should have changed that stupid lock, I should have made you leave your key  
If I'd have known for just one second you'd back to bother me _

_Go on now, go walk out the door  
Just turn around now 'cause you're not welcome anymore  
Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye  
Did you think I'd crumble, did you think I'd lay down and die _

_Oh, no, not I-I will survive  
Oh, as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive  
I've got all my life to live and I've got all my love to give  
And I'll survive, I will survive, hey, hey _

_It took all the strength I had not to fall apart  
Kept tryin' hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart  
And I spent, oh, so many nights just feeling sorry for myself  
I used to cry, but now I hold my head up high _

_And you see me, somebody new  
I'm not that chained up little person still in love with you  
And so you feel like droppin' in and just expect me to be free  
But now I'm savin' all my lovin' for someone who's lovin' me _

_Go on now, go walk out the door  
Just turn around now 'cause you're not welcome anymore  
Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye  
Did you think I'd crumble, did you think I'd lay down and die _

_Oh, no, not I-I will survive  
Oh, as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive  
I've got all my life to live and I've got all my love to give  
And I'll survive, I will survive_

_Go on now, go walk out the door  
Just turn around now 'cause you're not welcome anymore  
Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye  
Did you think I'd crumble, did you think I'd lay down and die _

_Oh, no, not I-I will survive  
Oh, as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive  
I've got all my life to live and I've got all my love to give  
And I'll survive, I will survive!_

everyone claps their hands

"Wow sakura you were amazing!"

"Thanks!"

Shaoran was feeling so ashamed right now but he knew he needed to explain everything to sakura so after the dance, he quickly got sakura and dragged her outside to explain everything.

"what do you want Li" sakura glared at shaoran.

"listin sakura, when i broke up with you it was beacuse the elders made me. you know how one day i have to take over the Li clan one day"

Sakura was stunned. She never expected shaoran to just explain everything especially when she was feeling great after singing I will survive.

"shaoran please you dont need to explain anything to me" "sakura please know that i still Love you!" Shaoran suddenly grabbed sakura and gave her kiss on the lips pouring all his feelings into that one kiss. Sakura felt everything he felft and she knew deep down that she still loved him but when he left it broke her.

But she still returned his kiss, she forgot how good it felt to kiss him.

when they broke sakura said " you couldnt have said that before i sang that song" "What and miss the chance to see you sing nope" shaoran said while grinning. "Shaoran i still love you but you should have told me before hurting me" "I know but I couldnt tell you, the elders made it so that I couldnt say anything"

"Oh shaoran" Shaoran hugged sakura lightly. "Sakura will you still be mine?"

"Yes, of course" and with that they gave one last kiss then sakura had to go home.

She told everything to tomoyo and everything went back to normal.

the end!

**i know it kinda sucked but hey its my first and i was in a hurry so i hope some of you like it at least. well i will try to write some better ones but if they do suck im sorry! im not much of a writer but hey im at least trying. **


End file.
